The Hufflepuff Conspiracy
by atriedies
Summary: After the events of the triwizard tournament, questions arise as to what truly happened
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction whose characters are the intellectual property of one J.K. Rowling. All rights belong to her. This idea was inspired by Clell65619's "The Hufflepuff Conspiracy part 1" found in "The Big Box of Silliness".

**The Council**

"Mr. Potter is saying Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew. The ministry claims Potter did not want to share the Triwizard's Cup. What are we to do Poppy?" cried Professor Sprout.

"Settle down Pomona. We Hufflepuffs stick together. Give me a few days and I'll find the truth of the matter. Call for a council meeting Thursday night. We will let are fellow 'Puffs decide." replied Madam Pomfrey.

"It will be done." murmured Professor Sprout as she headed towards the door.

Looking at the room full of empty beds the healer eyed one in particular. It's time for another checkup for Mr. Potter she decided.

**Two days later**

People of all ages slowly filled the room. Each one had a gold ring with a badger engraved on it's face. The rings were charmed to be portkeys; only able to activate when a council was called.

"It is amazing that all these people are here without anyone else in the school knowing," stated Ernie MacMillan.

"It's been 12 years since the last council meeting was called. What's this about?" asked Hannah Abbot.

"I'm sure we will know soon. The rumors say it concerns Cedric's death. With all that's happened, it must be important," replied Susan Bones.

A stage was at the front of the room. It held a podium and 3 chairs on it's left side. A table with a stone basin covered in runes took the center spot. A chime sounded and a silence descended upon the crowd. A door at the side opened and 3 people walked onto the stage.

"Look its Auntie," whispered Susan.

"Shh.." Hannah held a finger to her lips and blew.

Prof. Sprout walked up to the podium. "Sonorus," she muttered holding her wand to her neck. Returning her wand to its holster she began. "I call the 527 meeting of the Hufflepuff Council to order. Our last meeting held over a decade ago was one of rejoicing. The dark lord had been defeated. This meeting is one of sorrow and mystery. One of our own Cedric Diggory is dead. As if that wasn't enough, we have Harry Potter saying the dark lord has returned and the Ministry of Magic denying it all."

The noise level in the room jumped as excited whispers filled the air.

"Quiet please," Professor Sprout spoke once more. "Our own Madam Pomfrey has brought evidence of what happened. After she speaks we will hear briefly from Amelia Bones, head of the D.M.L.E."

Madam Pomfrey stood and walked to the podium as Prof. Sprout took a seat. A vial was pulled out of her pocket and held in her hand. Turning her head from left to right she looked at the room's occupants. "My fellow Hufflepuffs. After Cedric's death all I could think was how did this happen? It wasn't enough that Cedric died. Two different versions of his death have surfaced. The first one is by Harry Potter." The noise level rose again yet Madam Pomfrey continued speaking. "Mr. Potter claims Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew. A man that has been dead for 12 years. Mr. Potter also claims the cup was a portkey that took him to a graveyard where his blood was used in a ritual to give he-who-must-not-be-named a new body."

"No it can't be!" a voice cried out. Cries of fear filled the audience.

"The second version of events comes from the ministry under Cornelius Fudge," Madam Pomfrey trudged on. "He claims Cedric's death was an accident. Minister Fudge denies the dark lord's return and hints that Mr. Potter wanted to be the sole champion."

"I decided to find out the truth of the matter instead of wondering who i should believe. Two days ago after a brief conversation with Prof. Sprout, I summoned Harry Potter to the infirmary. The pretext for calling him was a medical checkup. I dosed him with veritaserum and questioned him. His answers shocked me. I then asked for and took and copy of his memory of the events in question." With that Madam Pomfrey raised her hand showing everyone the vial. She opened the vial and walked to the table. Slowly she poured the silvery contents into the stone basin.

"For those of you who do not know, this is a pensive. It's purpose is to hold memories so they may be reviewed. This particular one allows the memory to be projected above it," Madam Pomfrey finished speaking and touched her wand to a rune.

Above the pensive an image flickered to life. Two young men... their hands both reaching for a silver cup in between them. The scenery vanished as they were transported, landing in a graveyard. The first image that of Cedric Diggory looked at the other youth. "Wands out do you reckon?"

"Kill the spare," a voice rang out. A green light flew through the air impacting against the Diggory boy. His body fell to the ground lifeless.

"He never had a chance," cried Hannah as the memory played on.

"Poor Harry," whispered Susan. "How much can one person take? We need to help him.." The memory continued as they watched the man Peter Pettigrew cut off his hand dropping it into the cauldron. He then walked up to Harry and drew his blood with a knife and flicked it in as well. Smoke rolled from the cauldron. A man appeared.

"It's him... it's the dark lord!" a woman's voice screamed. The crowd filled with gasps. People were crying in terror that Voldemort was back. The image was suddenly filled with people. Deatheaters called by their lord. Everyone watched spellbound by what they were seeing. Amazed that Harry had lived. Cheers rang out as they watched Harry duel the dark lord and escape with the body of Cedric.

"He's back...Voldemort's back." spoke the voice of Harry, and the memory ended.

"What are we going to do?" yelled a fear stricken old man on the second row. Pandemonium reigned as everyone tried to speak at once.

Hannah's arms enveloped Susan. "What's going to happen now Susan?" she asked.

"We are going to listen to Auntie. After that, ideas will be given for us to choose from. As a whole, a decision will be made on what to do," replied Susan in a no nonsense voice. Reaching her hand up she brushed tears from Hannah's cheek. "Don't worry we don't have to do it all. Others are here to help."

Thirty minutes later the room began to quiet. Amelia stood and walked to the podium.

"Time. It takes time for us to digest what we have seen and heard. It takes time for us to accomplish our goals. I say this to remind you that there is no quick fix to what we have just witnessed. There is no simple solution. The minister of magic is bound and determined to the idea that Voldemort is dead and Harry Potter is a liar. He will not listen to reason or seek to verify the truth."

"As each of you has been made aware of today Voldemort has returned. Death and terror will once more appear on our doorsteps. Yet we have hope!" Amelia's voice cut through the air. "Today we have witnessed that Voldemort is not invincible. A 14yr old boy faced him in a duel and won."

The meeting continued for another hour before a final decision was made.

"I don't know how everything else that was decided will work out, but Harry is fortunate that he is going to get his own personal 'Puff. I sure hope it's me," Susan spoke.

"So do I Susan...So do I," grinned her best friend Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Train**

The compartment door was closed. Through the glass one could see a teenage boy with black messy hair sitting in the corner. His arms were wrapped around his legs holding them to his chest. A vacant stare from dull green eyes did not notice the door crack open.

"Harry," questioned girl with strawberry blonde hair. "Is that you?" At the sound of his name the boy turned his gaze to the one who interrupted his solitude.

"It's all my fault," he muttered. "It's all my fault."

"Oh Harry," sniffed the girl. She turned and locked the door, pulling the shade over the window. No one could see who was in this compartment anymore. Gentle hands took his arms and put his feet back on the floor. A slight tugging motion pulled him into a soft embrace. A hint of vanilla washed upon him as he put his arms around the girl. Grabbing a hold of her tightly Harry Potter cried. His voice cracking, the words slightly slurred, "I can't do this anymore." Tears poured down his face as he continued, "Cedric is dead. I couldn't save him. It's all my fault he died."

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore, and how is it your fault Cedric died?" interrupted the girl.

"It's my fault because I offered to share the cup. Two Hogwarts champions would have been great. If I hadn't Cedric would still be alive. Wormtail killed him and I.."

"Stop right there mister!" yelled the girl. "Now who killed him?"

"Wormtail...Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you make him fire that spell? Did you purposely charm the cup to take you to Peter?"

"No.. but."

"No buts Potter," growled the girl. "Now what do you mean you can't do this anymore." The arms holding her sagged. Disengaging herself, the girl scooted away. Her hands reached out once more to him gently pulling his body to her.

"Lay down Harry," she said softly. Harry's head found a place in her lap. Her fingers touch soothed him as she ran them through his hair. "Now tell me what you mean you can't do this anymore," she bent and whispered in his ear.

A different conversation was taking place in the next to last compartment on the train. A girl with brown, bushy hair and a red-headed boy were having a heated argument.

"Hermione are you sure we shouldn't write Harry?" asked Ron Weasley.

"You heard what the headmaster told us Ron. It's dangerous for Harry to get any letters. They could be intercepted and used to find him," responded Hermione Granger. "Besides Prof. Dumbledore said Harry might be able to visit right before school starts. A couple of months won't hurt him."

"If you're sure.."

"It will be okay Ron. You will see," a now slightly exasperated Hermione replied. "Where is Harry anyway? I haven't seen him since the leaving feast last night."

"I'm not sure. His bed wasn't slept in last night, and he didn't come around this morning. You don't think he ran away do you?" worried Ron.

"Don't be daft Ron. Harry wouldn't run away. Maybe Prof. Dumbledore is letting him stay at the castle this summer. No, that isn't it. According to History of Hogwarts students aren't allowed to stay at the castle during the summer. He must be on the train. Maybe we should go look for him," Hermione remarked.

A knock on the door interrupted further conversation.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a lady questioned. A couple of 'no thanks' sounded, and the door to the compartment slid shut.

"That bloody prat!" Ron exhaled. His face turned a bright red. "How dare he."

"Ron?"

"Just for that he can come find us. I'm not leaving," Ron growled.

A question was poised on the tip of Hermione's tongue regarding Ron's sudden temper. With a shake of her head, she turned and stared out the window. The countryside rolling by was a soothing balm to her nerves.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Portraits of former Headmasters adorned every open space on the room's walls. Some were currently empty. A few appeared to be sleeping. The were focused on the conversation taking place around the headmaster's desk. An indignant looking red and gold phoenix occupied a perch near the only window.

"The tracking charms were placed?" spoke the headmaster.

"Yes Albus. I put one on his glasses, and one is on his wand as you requested," sighed Severus Snape.

"The boy must not be allowed to escape his destiny. It's for the greater good," remarked Albus Dumbledore. "I have ensured his friends will ignore him this summer. His relatives have been reminded they will not be paid if they allow Harry any happiness. Changing the subject, what is Tom planning Severus?"

"The dark lord is in no rush to reveal his return. He is rebuilding the ranks of his deatheater's and gathering a financial base. He plans to release his followers from Azkaban soon," answered Snape. "Personally, he has charged me with spying on you, and researching some esoteric potions. Have you heard of the Dragon's Flame?"

Albus turned and summoned a book from his library. The large tome seemed to be bound in human skin. Dark stained letters adorned the cover 'Potions Most Vile'. The book's name came from ingredients the potions within required.

"Ah yes. Here it is. A very dangerous potion. The benefits though...I can see why he is after this." mused a disturbed looking Dumbledore. "The potion while dangerous to make, will make the drinker immune to almost every form of magic for one year. It has two potentially fatal drawbacks. The first takes place immediately after imbibing. For 12 straight hours the drinker feels as if he is being roasted alive by dragon's fire. The second drawback is worse. One year later after the potion wears off, the drinker suffers the same effect. This time it lasts 24 hours. Many wizards have killed themselves during the first 12 hours. Almost none have survived the last 24."

**London**

"Wake up Harry. We are almost to the station," a feminine voice spoke.

"What.."

"It's time to wake up silly," a girls voice said.

Harry opened his eyes. A face slowly came into focus.

"Susan? How did you get here? Why is my head in your lap?" Harry asked as he raised himself to a sitting position.

"I saw you in here, and it looked like you needed some company Harry," remarked Susan. "As to how my lap became your pillow, what do you remember?"

A blush filled Harry's face as he recalled the prior events. "Thank you, Susan," he managed to speak. "Thank you for listening, and letting use you as a pillow. It was the best sleep I've had since the tournament ended." A rosy glow spread across Susan's face at his words.

"You're welcome, Harry. If you want to talk, I will listen," returned Susan. "So what are your plans for the summer? Hannah and I are going to spend a week at the beach."

"That sounds like fun," Harry answered, avoiding the question.

The train slowed as it pulled into the station. Realizing their time together was over, the two teens grabbed their trunks and headed out the door. The station platform was crowded with parents and guardians. Recognizing the red hair of Molly Weasley, Harry turned to avoid being seen. He could not handle one of her patented hugs right now.

"There's my aunt, Harry. I have to go. Be sure to write me this summer," Susan turned and left, taking her smile with her. Harry watched as she made her way thru the crowd and hugged an older woman. Sighing he headed towards the wall separating platform 9 3/4 from muggle London. It was back to the Dursleys for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diagon Alley**

"Is everything ready?" the man asked. The apothecary looked up from the potion ingredients he was sorting. Before him stood a man robed in black. A hood concealed his countenance in shadows. A gold ring on his right hand was the only identity given.

"Yes. Everything is ready. Wait here just a moment for me to get the box," the shopkeeper left the room to retrieve the package. "Here you go sir. The instructions are inside with the merchandise." Later, after the shop was empty, his thoughts drifted back to the contents of the package. "I'm glad it's not my house," he muttered

**Privet Drive**

Sweat poured don Harry's face. His aunt's prized flowerbeds displayed the effort put into them. Not a weed in sight he smiled. The first week back had been a long one. For once Harry was grateful to do all the chores his aunt Petunia assigned. Focusing on the work kept his mind occupied during the day. Studying his spell-books at night left little time for anything else. As a result, he didn't have time to dwell on the events surrounding Voldemort's rebirth. Surveying the yard, he noted the work that still remained. The rose bushes needed trimmed. The backyard fence needed a new coat of paint. The lawn would need to be cut in a day or two.

"Harry," came the voice of his aunt. "Get cleaned up. It's time for lunch." He headed inside to eat. As he drank the last of his lemonade, his aunt once more grabbed his attention. "Your uncle Vernon's company is sponsoring a retreat for some of its employees. We will be gone the next two days. I expect to find a clean home when we return. Dudley will be going with us. Do you understand?"

"Yes aunt Petunia. The house will be clean when you come home," replied Harry. Ideas began to take shape in his mind. Hopefully, they would pan out. He stood and headed upstairs to his room. A blank sheet of parchment caught his attention. He grabbed a quill and began to write.

_ Dear Susan,_

_ How has your summer been? I wanted to say thank you once more for being there for me on the train. I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I wondered if you would like to meet me for lunch. My treat. Send a reply back with my owl._

_ A grateful,_

_ Harry Potter_

Harry folded the letter and opened Hedwig's cage. "Hey girl. I need you to deliver a letter me. Are you up to it?" His owl gave him a disgruntled look. It seemed to say are you sure you're a wizard. "Alright girl. I didn't mean to upset you. Take this to Susan Bones. Wait there for her answer," grinned Harry. Hedwig took the letter in her claws and flew off thru the window. "Oh no," Harry told the empty room. "I just asked Susan for a date. What am I going to do?"

The next morning came early. Climbing out of bed Harry rubbed his eyes and grinned. The house was empty of Dursleys. They had left the night before. It was time to find out if his other ideas would work.

"Dobby," Harry yelled. The diminutive elf appeared in front of him with a pop.

"The great Harry Potter sir calls Dobby?" the elf said excitedly.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would be willing to clean this house for the next two days."

"Dobby is happy to help the great Harry Potter sir. Dobby will get started right away," the house elf replied.

"Wait. Before you begin I have a couple of questions," Harry continued. "I am going to Diagon Alley today. Are you able to pick up my purchases and bring them back here? Also I am having lunch with a friend. I am going to pick a few flowers to give her. Will you bring them to me then?"

"Dobby is able. Just call Dobby when ready, and he will get Harry Potter sir's packages. Just stick your hand behind your back and say, Dobby...Flowers, and Dobby will make them appear in your hand," the elf bounced up and down.

"Thank you Dobby. You're the best," Harry told the elf.

Susan's reply to his letter had suggested meeting in front of Gringotts at 11a.m. Leaving now would allow him time to browse a few stores before meeting her. Harry decided to pick the flowers for her bouquet. He quickly chose a mixture of carnations and roses and bound them with a red ribbon. Done with his task he stepped outside and raised his wand into the air. A purple double-decker bus flashed into existence in front of him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I am your conductor this morning, Stan Shunpike," a tall skinny man said.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley," spoke Harry.

"That will be 11 sickles," the conductor motioned to a box on the floor. "Take any seat you want," he continued after Harry paid. Fifteen minutes later the bus arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

An atmosphere of fear surrounded the patrons sitting inside. Quickly making his way through the interior, Harry found himself in a nearly deserted Diagon Alley. The few people there scurried towards there various destinations, glancing around nervously as the went. Unfortunately there is one universal rule for any successful shopping trip. A person must have money to pay for their items. A trip to Gringotts to refill his moneybag became the first order of business for Harry. The bank's interior was barren of customers. Harry strode up to the counter, "I need to get some money from my vault please."

"Do you have your key?" the goblin asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"I shall summon someone to take you down," the surly goblin spoke.

"Thank you sir," returned Harry. The old goblin stumbled. No wizard ever said thank you to a goblin. The goblin turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter, before you visit your vault, it has come to our attention that you have been magically emancipated. Would you like to fill out the forms to finalize this?"

"Emancipated...How?"

"You entered into a binding magical contract this past year did you not," answered the goblin.

"You mean the goblet of fire and the Tri-wizard Tournament"

"Yes. The rules of the tournament clearly stated that only wizards who were of age could compete. You competed. Therefore you are of age." the goblin smirked.

"What effect will completing the forms have on me?" inquired Harry. The shock now beginning to wear off.

"You will legally have all the rights and responsibilities of an adult wizard. The ability to practice magic, live where you choose, start your own business, marriage. The list goes on and on," responded the goblin.

"I will do it," stated Harry with resolve. The goblin handed over three forms. The first, Form 357-G, was his emancipation. The second, Form 265-R, relieved any guardians or regents of their responsibilities. The final form, Form 11-Q, removed anyone, other than Harry, from his vault's access list. Anybody could deposit gold to his vault, but only Harry could access it. A white nimbus surrounded Harry after he signed the first form.

"That's the trace breaking. It can never be reapplied," the goblin stated at Harry's questioning look. Harry completed the rest of the forms without any other visual side effects. He turned them over to the goblin. The crotchety old goblin made copies of each and handed them to Harry. "Here are your copies. If you lose them Gringotts will replace them at your request. Also, here is a copy of your vault's ledger. Gornack will take you to your vault now."

"Thank you again sir," Harry returned. Recognizing the dismissal Harry grabbed his ledger and stepped over to the goblin indicated. A short time later he exited Gringotts with his moneybag full.

"Harry," Susan's voice sounded. Gringotts took longer than I thought, Harry mused, as arms enveloped him in a hug. Harry extricated himself and took an appraising look at Susan. A light blue dress enhanced her radiant beauty. Sandals and a gold bracelet on her left wrist completed her ensemble.

"Wow. You look great Susan. School robes should be banned," Harry spoke with conviction. A blush bloomed across Susan's cheeks. Harry offered her his arm. "Shall we go then?" Susan wrapped her arm around his.

"Where are we dining?" she inquired as they left Gringotts' steps.

"I thought we would try Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Apparently their daily special is magically delicious," smirked Harry.

"Fine. Don't tell me," huffed Susan. "So did you hear the news? Fudge lost his manor in an explosion last night. The Daily Prophet is speculating a number of possibilities for why it happened."

"Is that why everyone seems afraid of their own shadow?" Harry gestured at the passers-by.

"Probably. The paper hinted it might be the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It stated that the only reason there wasn't a dark mark in the sky is because nobody died."

Harry pointed at their destination. "I thought we could eat at the Crystal Cafe."

"I love their tenderloin sandwiches, and they have some of the best desserts," Susan chimed in.

"I am glad you approve." Harry opened the door for Susan to go in. They took a seat at a secluded table in the back. As Susan began to browse the menu, Harry put his hand behind his back. "Dobby. Flowers," he muttered. The bouquet he left at home appeared in his hand. Grasping it lightly he brought it up to the table.

"Susan these are for you."

"They're beautiful Harry," Susan gushed. She held the flowers up to her nose. "They smell really good. Thank you."

"No Susan. Thank you. I.."

"Potter! What are you doing here?" a voice interrupted. A voice no one wanted to hear during their summer vacation. Turning in his seat, Harry laid eyes upon the most hated professor in Hogwarts: Severus Snape. Black oily hair appeared in disarray. It looked like someone had jumped out of bed and rushed to work so to not be late. A scowl marked his countenance as he looked down upon them. "It's not safe for you to be out. I'm taking you back to your relatives," Snape managed to spit out.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You greasy haired git. Now leave us alone," Harry stared him in the eye. Snape grabbed his arm.

"I have no time for your nonsense Potter. You're coming with me." he growled. Harry jerked his arm away. Susan reached across the table and grabbed him.

"Hold on," she shouted. They vanished into thin air. A disgruntled potion master cursed. The seats in front of him were empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts**

"Albus," Severus Snape grimaced, storming into the headmaster's office. "Potter was in Diagon Alley with the Bones girl. They port-keyed away when I tried to pick him up. Wards are blocking the tracking charm wherever he is now."

The aged headmaster looked up from the book he was studying upon hearing his name. His eyes lost their twinkle while Snape's voice droned on. "Did you say Bones, Susan Bones? You let Potter leave with Amelia's niece?" Slumping back into his chair, Albus folded his hands together. His brow furrowed in thought as he considered the results of this fiasco. "It's a given that Amelia will find the tracking charms. It's possible she may question Harry and investigate his family," he muttered. "Yes...Yes. That should work." He focused his eyes on upon his visitor. "Severus go to headquarters and kill Sirius. I will let the others know he died on Order business. With him gone. I believe we can salvage the situation." Snape left the room, his cloak twirling behind him. The headmaster stood and walked to the window. "It's all your fault Harry," he told the now empty room. "If you would have stayed at your relatives like a good boy, I wouldn't have to kill your godfather. You will learn boy. It's all for the greater good. You will see."

The flu flared to life in Grimmauld Place. Sirius walked into the kitchen to see who had arrived. "Oh it's you," he said upon identifying Snape. "What's Dumbledore want now?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Black," Snape sneered at the one time prisoner of Azkaban.

"Fine, I will just be leaving then," Sirius replied. He did an about face and headed out of the room.

"Avada Kedavra," the words of the killing curse sounded.

Jumping aside the second he heard Avada, Sirius managed to avoid the curse. He pulled his wand out turning to face Snape. "What's the matter Snivellus? Can't kill a man unless it's from behind? Wait, you failed to do even that," he taunted. Sirius began casting his own spells in retaliation. "Reducto." The spell went flying at Snapes head causing the potion master to duck.

"Expulso, Bombardo, Reducto," Sirius continued throwing spells. He dodged the best he could in the small room as the furniture and walls were being destroyed all around the two wizards.

"Avada Kedavra, Diffindo, Confringo," Snape retaliated. "Come on Black. A first year can do better than you. Azkaban must have really done you in."

Small fires sprang up around the room. The table and chairs long were destroyed in the crossfire. Gaping holes were in the walls. The cabinets were splinters with parts of the shelves still hanging. The room, if you could call what was left of it a room, appeared to be demolished.

"Diffindo," Snape caught a weary Sirius in the left shoulder. Gritting his teeth Sirius eyed Snape. .

"Why now Snape? You tired of being Dumbledore's puppet, or have you been serving Voldemort all this time?" Sirius asked in a ragged voice.

"The dark lord knows nothing about this. Dumbledore needs you out of the way. I am more than happy to oblige," Snape grinned as the shock of Dumbledore's betrayal enveloped Sirius' face.

"Sectumsempra." The spell hit Sirius in the chest. "I am the only one who knows the counter curse. You will die here Black," Snape gloated as Sirius crumpled to the floor, blood flowing from his wounds.

Sirius raised his wand weakly. He uttered the words he swore to never say. "Avada Kedavra." There was no time for the potion master to dodge at such close range. Snape's body fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Kreatcher," Sirius yelled. The diminutive elf appeared before him. He held his hand out to the elf. Take this to Harry Potter. The elf took the Black signet ring from his master and vanished.

"I am sorry Harry," uttered Sirius with his last breath, the light fading from his eyes. The house of Black proceeded to lock itself down, waiting for it's new master to claim it.

**The Palisades**

Harry stumbled and fell down upon their arrival. Unfortunately or fortunately for Susan, depending on one's point of view, he was still grasping her hand. Susan ended up sprawled across Harry on the floor. The two stayed laying there for a few minutes.

"What was that all about Harry?" Susan broke the silence.

"I don't know Susan. How did he even know we were there?" Harry asked.

"Probably tracking charms. I don't recall seeing him in the street, and there is no way he peered through the cafe's window and saw us," Susan replied. "My aunt should be here any moment. The emergency port-key I used has an alert ward on it. She is notified immediately upon it's use."

"I guess that means we need to get up," grinned Harry looking into Susan's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah we do," sighed Susan, who instead of raising off him bent her head and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"What do we have here?" a woman's voice intruded upon the moment. The two teens scrambled up from the floor. Their faces colored red.

"Susan. You know that port-key is not supposed to be used to gain extra snogging time with your boyfriend," Amelia smirked. Susan's flushed face bloomed brighter.

"It's not what you think," Harry rushed to Susan's defense.

"Oh?" Amelia turned her sights on him. "What am I to think? I get alerted to Susan's emergency port-key and come home to find her lying on top a boy in the living room floor kissing him."

"Um...yeah. When you put it like that it does look bad," an embarrassed Harry answered.

"Aunty stop it," cried a mortified Susan. Her first kiss with Harry, and her aunt spoiled it.

The situation became to much, and Amelia burst out laughing. Lifting a finger she pointed at Susan. "You should see your faces. I haven't had this much fun in year. I just couldn't help giving you a hard time after I realized you were okay. It was to good to pass up." she smirked. "Now then, what happened Susan?"

"It was Prof. Snape. He tried to make Harry come with him at the restaurant. We didn't even have time to place our order. He showed up grabbed Harry's arm and told him he was going home," Susan's temper started to flare. Her stomach took that moment to growl in hunger. "Eep!" her face turned bright red once more.

"Why don't we finish this conversation in the kitchen," Amelia said, raising a hand to hide her grin. Susan grabbed a hold of Harry, and they followed her into the kitchen.

"Sit," Amelia commanded the two when they reached the table. She gathered the ingredients to make simple sandwiches and brought them to the table. "Now fix a sandwich and eat."

They sat around the table satisfying their appetites. Further talk of the days events waited till the last bite vanished.

"Now that everybody is full, I think it's time we were properly introduced. Susan would you do the honors?" Amelia surprised the teens.

"Aunty, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my aunt, Amelia Bones," Susan formally introduced the two.

"Thank you Susan," Amelia patted her hand. "It's nice to meet you Harry."

"Likewise, I hope," Harry mumbled the last two words.

"Now what's this all about?" Amelia asked him.

"I don't know. We were getting ready to place our orders, and Snape rushed in demanding I go back to my aunt and uncle's house. Supposedly he was trying to take me there. I didn't even know he knew were they lived," Harry explained.

"Have you ever had any contact with him outside of school," Amelia continued questioning.

"The only contact I have had with anyone in the wizarding world outside of school is with the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. Though they have refused to answer the letters I have owled this summer. Susan and you are the only others I have written or talked to outside of school." Harry answered.

"Snape hates Harry," Susan injected into the conversation. "The whole school knows how Harry gets treated in potions. He even gets points taken away for breathing."

"Did he see you in Diagon Alley and follow you into the restaurant?" the inquisition continued.

"We didn't see him anywhere. Besides he looked like he had been running when he showed up," Harry resisted the urge to yell. Amelia sounded pretty similar to Hermione when she wouldn't stop trying to find or figure something out. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"Here. I am going to check you for tracking charms," Amelia raised her wand and cast a series of spells. A red glow engulfed Harry's glasses and wand.

"It looks like you have two tracking charms on you. Hand your glasses and wand here so I can remove them," Amelia said. Harry handed the requested items over and watched as the charms were removed.

"I'm going back to work. Will you be here for dinner?" inquired Amelia.

Harry looked at Susan. Her eyes held a hopeful look. He nodded his head. "Yes I believe I will."

"Alright. I will see you all tonight," Amelia stood and left the room.

Susan grinned at Harry, "Welcome to the Palisades."

"Susan," Amelia called upon entering the house later that evening.

"We're in here Aunty," Susan's voice floated from the living room. Amelia found Susan running her fingers through Harry's hair. Her lap became his pillow. Tearstains marked his face. Evidence that something occurred earlier.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"We were walking the grounds when a house elf materialized in front of Harry. He called him Master, and gave him his godfather's signet ring. Harry broke down upon realizing his godfather was dead." Susan relayed the afternoon's events. Amelia noticed the ring mentioned lying on the coffee table.

"This is the Black signet ring," Amelia noted. "Sirius Black was Harry's godfather?"

"He said something about Sirius," shrugged Susan. "Can he stay here Aunty? He doesn't need to be alone."

Amelia pursed her lips. "It's alright for tonight. We can decide if it is to be more permanent later."

Harry opened his eyes. The unfamiliar surroundings confused him. He slowly worked his way to the edge of the bed. Memories of the day before flashed through his mind. "Susan. I am at Susan's," he recalled. Grief engulfed him. The memory of the house elf's visit replayed itself in his mind. Susan was showing him the cliffs from which the home took it's name. An old elf appeared in front of him.

"Master," the elf said. "Master Sirius said to be giving you this." The elf handed him a ring. He flipped the ring over and eyed it's features. A grim baring it's fangs prominently shown on the face of it. He had fallen to his knees in tears. Sirius was dead.

"Dobby," Harry broke the room's silence. The elf popped in front of Harry. "Can you pack all my things and bring them here for now? I will not be staying at the Dursleys any longer."

"Yes sir, Master Harry sir. Dobby be doing it right away." the elf vanished.

Harry dressed himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his vault's shrunken ledger. "May as well see what I have," he mused. The vault contained 90,000 galleons. The ministry had given Harry 40,000 galleons of that total. The house at Godric's Hollow had been made a war memorial with a reimbursement to Harry of 30,000 galleons. The other 10,000 galleons came for his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The rest was the sum total of the Potter Family and the interest accrued. A flat in London was the only place listed under properties owned. There were no investments. A knock on the door drew his attention.

"Harry. Are you awake?" Susan's voice sounded from the other side. "Breakfast is ready." Harry opened the door. The sight of Susan, dressed in a pair of shorts and a yellow tank top, greeted him.

"You're Beautiful," Harry blurted out before it occured to him what he was saying. His brain desparately tried to catch up to his runaway mouth. Who knows what else it may spout before he could stop it. "Breathe Harry. Breathe," he thought.

"Thanks for the compliment Harry," Susan beamed at him. "Now let's go eat."

A simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and french toast covered in syrup satisfied their appetites. Amelia left for work shortly after. Susan stared at Harry from across the table.

"So what are we doing today," Harry asked Susan.

"I thought we could spend some time in the pool. Do you have anything planned?" Susan countered with her own question.

"I need to visit Diagon Alley. I wasn't able to finish my shopping yesterday. Also, I have a flat in London I need to check on and make sure it's liveable. I plan on moving there this week," Harry responded. "Dobby is currently packing all my things at the Dursleys right now."

"Is that the elf that was here yesterday?" inquired Susan.

"No. Dobby used to belong to the Malfoys until I tricked Lucius into freeing him our second year." Harry proceeded to regale Susan with the tale of Dobby throwing the elder Malfoy down the stairs. They both enjoyed a pleasant laugh at what happened to Mr. Malfoy.

The teens cleaned up the kitchen before stepping into the living room. Three owls flew in thru a window and headed towards the pair. One carried a newspaper. The other two bore letters. One colored an ominous red.

"Harry James Potter!" yelled the voice of Molly Weasley. "You know better than to venture into Diagon Alley by yourself. It's not safe for you to leave your relatives..."

"Reducto." Harry destroyed the howler before anymore was said.

"Harry. You will get in trouble for doing magic outside of school," Susan worried.

"It's alright Susan. I didn't have the opportunity to tell you yesterday, but I'm emancipated." Harry addressed her fear. "How did Mrs. Weasley know I was in Diagon Alley yesterday?" The question remained unanswered for a few more minutes. It was found in the other letters. Ron and Hermione both had finally written.

"Those bloody good for nothing, stuck up prats! How dare they. How dare he!" Harry shredded the letters in a rage. "They won't reply to my letters. I go to Diagon Alley and what happens? Letters from my supposed friends admonishing me that I need to stay home. It's not safe for me to be out. Apparently Dumbledore told them I was seen there. Why is it his business where I go and what I do?" With no answers to give him, Susan pulled Harry into a soothing hug. The pair stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the rage in Harry's eyes ceased.

"Thank you Susan. I don't know what I would do without you right now," a much calmer Harry told the girl in his arms. "You're currently the only friend I have."


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Scenes**

**Morning July 10**

"Whew," Harry wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Dobby floated the last picture to be placed to it's position. A snap of his fingers and the room was finished. It had been a long week and a half. The flat required a total remodeling for it to be livable, much less presentable. On the plus side he now enjoyed plenty of living space. Two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, and bathroom along with a small utility room easily met his needs. Then Dobby performed space expansion charms to triple the available space. You just had to love that elf. Harry shuddered to think how long it would have taken to remodel without magic or Dobby's help. The elf's worth easily outweighed any objections Harry had about bonding. Dobby gladly became his personal elf. Now he just had to wait a week to find out what Susan thought of the new look. The horrified look on her face when they first visited the flat was priceless. The interior had been in shambles. The carpet rotting. The ceiling sagged. She immediately forbade him from living here till the place was fixed up. She did give him some ideas to work with: color schemes for the different rooms and flooring ideas. Hopefully she would like the result. Harry's thoughts turned more introspective. Susan's adaptation to his life filled a hole he had not realized was there. The way her face lit up when something caught her fancy. Her very presence became a balm to his soul. Life seemed fuller since she was in it. He enjoyed it so much more. Strange that he felt like this after a few weeks. An owl bearing the Daily Prophet interrupted his thoughts. He opened the paper.

**Minister's Undersecretary Home Destroyed**

_Last night the home of Dolores Umbridge exploded in a shower of flaming splinters. This is the fourth home of a ministry employee that was destroyed in the last two weeks. The 200 year old manor was unoccupied at the time. No injuries were reported, and aurors are currently investigating the cause of the explosion. Madam Umbridge was unavailable for comment. It remains to be seen if this is the work of the dark lord or a new group of vagabonds._

Another paper lay on the table when he set the Daily Prophet down. It was the Quibbler. It's time to find out why Susan said to get this thought Harry picking the paper up.

**Heliopaths Break Free From Ministry Control**

**Declare War on Ministry**

_The world's only surviving Heliopaths have escaped ministry custody. For those who do not know, Heliopaths are beings made entirely of fire. The ministry captured them during the war with Grindelwald. Seeking revenge for their unjust imprisonment, they have targeted the homes of ministry personnel. To date the homes of Minister Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, and two other department heads have been destroyed. Ministry employees are worried their home may be next. When asked how the heliopaths escaped ministry custody, ministry spokesman Perky Weatherby had this to say. "There are no heliopaths in ministry custody." Proof positive the Heliopaths are free to seek their revenge._

Laughter broke the room's silence. "Now I see why Susan said the Quibbler was worth reading," Harry said to himself. He set the paper down and picked up _Transfiguration, Dueling, and You _by Maximus Morpher. It was time to study.

**Afternoon**

"It's going to be great at the beach," Hannah enthusiastically told her friend.

"It sure is. I can't wait to get there," Susan replied. It was going to be fun spending the week with Hannah. She just wished Harry could go with them.

"So tell me," giggled Hannah. "Your letters didn't go into much detail. What's it like to kiss the great Harry Potter?"

"The first one was hesitant. We arrived at my house by port-key. Harry stumbled and pulled me down on top of him. We both lay there on the floor for a while just looking at one another," Susan paused recalling the event.

"Go on. Tell me what happened," Hannah encouraged her.

"Then I slowly lowered my head towards his and kissed him. He was a bit hesitant at first. Then just as he started getting into it, we were interrupted by Auntie. I was so mad." Susan replied.

"I can't imagine what it's like to have your first kiss broken up like that. I would be so embarrassed," Hannah stated.

"It was very embarrassing. My face stayed red for quite a while. It didn't help that Auntie started teasing us about it immediately. I am shocked she didn't bring up marriage contracts with Harry the way she was going on." Susan mused. "You know I bet she's considering one."

"A marriage contract?"

"Yes. Auntie hasn't said anything, but she has this look on her face lately. She is probably waiting to make sure Harry won't be scared off by the idea before mentioning it," Susan continued. "Not that I would be opposed to the idea. Susan Potter does have a nice ring to it." The girls giggled and laughed.

"I am so happy things are working out for you," Hannah hugged her best friend. "So what is Harry going to do without you this week?"

"Well he's spent the past week working on his new flat. The place was a disaster," Susan shuddered. "The ceiling was falling in. The carpet was rotten. Paint was peeling off the walls. It smelled like something had died in there. I was surprised we didn't find a skeleton. Anyway, he wanted to do the work himself, and I am not allowed back till it's finished. I reckon he will finish the flat and study."

"Study?"

"Yes study. Harry's really cracked down on learning magic. It's helped that he's able to use magic outside of school now." Susan replied.

"Harry's able to do magic? What happened to being underage?" questioned Hannah.

"Didn't I tell you in one of the letters? Harry's emancipated. It's another reason Auntie may be thinking about a marriage contract. She could deal directly with him." Susan answered.

"Girls. It's time to go." the voice of Mrs. Abbott floated to them. "Hurry up now. The port-key is set to leave in five minutes." The two girls grabbed their bags and headed downstairs. It would be an enjoyable week at the beach.

**Evening**

People clothed in black robes wearing white masks filled the room. At the front, sitting on a throne, a humanoid figure waited. His skin was pale. Two slits formed a nose that rested almost completely flush against his face. His head was bald from the ceremony that gave him this new body. The man whose name people feared to say. His red eyes gleamed as he surveyed the room.

"Welcome my friends. Soon it will be time to once again bring our wrath down on those lesser then us. Preparations are being made for the world to welcome my return. Until then we will abide in secret recruiting new followers and waiting for the day to make the announcement." the dark lord spoke to his deatheaters. The cloaked figures maintained their silence. They patiently waited for the dark lord to continue. Long ago they learned not to speak until spoken to when in a meeting.

"Lucius. Stand forth." commanded the dark lord. The elder Malfoy stepped from the crowd and stood two paces from his master. He lowered the hood from his blonde hair and removed the mask from his face.

"What is the progress on finding the directions for making the Dragon's Flame?" Voldemort questioned his servant.

"We have located a text in Germany. It will arrive here in two days," the deatheater replied. "We also have started gathering some of the more esoteric ingredients: powdered eye of Basilisk, heart of a unicorn, and nundu saliva to name a few. Others we have on hand already: ground dragon bone, dragon blood, acromantula silk. There are more ingredients, but the full list is in the book."

"You have done well my friend." commended Lord Voldemort.

"Thank you my lord. I seek only to serve," Lucius replied and stepped back into the crowd.

"Is there any news on Severus?" the dark lord asked the room at large.

"No my lord," an unnamed deatheater spoke. "There has been no word."

"Bella."

"Yes my lord?" the dark haired witch fresh from Azkaban spoke.

"Find out what happened to Snape. Someone caused his death. Someone must pay." the dark lord ordered.

"As my lord wills," voiced Bellatrix Lestrange. Her desire put into words. The meeting carried for an hour. Plans were made. Directives were given. The deatheaters were happy when they left the room. It was rare to have a meeting where no one suffered the cruciatus curse.

**Night**

A single bulb dimly lit the far side of the alley. A man dressed in black paced in a circle muttering under his breath. The crack of apparation sounded. The man turned to the newcomer.

"You're late."

"I know. I know. The wife needed some things done. Getting suspicious is more like it I think," the newcomer replied.

"We have a new mission. It seems Fudge and other key personnel refuse to believe you-know-who is back in spite of the loss of homes they have suffered." the first man informed the second.

"So it's on to stage two?" the newcomer inquired.

"That's right," the first man replied. "Stage two starts in four days. Be ready."

The sound of two people apparating filled the alley. A rat hidden behind an empty crate became the alley's only inhabitant.


	6. Chapter 6

**July 13**

"Master Harry Sir," Dobby garnered Harry's attention as he walked into the room. "You be having a guest." Behind the elf a patient looking Amelia Bones grinned.

"Madam Bones," Harry began and immediately cringed under the glare she gave him.

"Now Harry, what have I told you to call me," Amelia continued to stare him down.

"Aunt Amelia," Harry squeaked.

Amelia's face lit up in a grin. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry still suffering from the embarrassment of a squeaky voice shook his head no.

"Well then. Before we get to the reason for my visit, why don't you give me a tour of your new home.? I already can tell from the description Susan gave me that it's been vastly improved."

"I would be happy to show you Aunt Amelia," Harry rose from his seat at the desk. The pride evident in his voice, he gestured with his hands, "Where would you like to start?"

A short time later they returned to the living room and sat down in a couple of chairs. Dobby placed a tray of refreshments on a table for them and vanished.

"I really like the way the place looks Harry. I am sure Susan will enjoy it as well." Amelia took a drink of her coffee.

"I hope so. I incorporated several of her ideas into the remodel," Harry replied. He was beginning to get nervous. Amelia would not have interrupted her day at work for a trivial matter. Susan's letter the other day had slightly scared him. She told him not to be frightened, but that she believed her aunt was contemplating a marriage contract between Harry and Susan. She also suggested to get a couple of books and read up on them to alleviate any fears. The books helped him to deal with his fears and concerns. At the same time he sort of liked the idea. It would remove a lot of stress and worries concerning his relationship with Susan. He also like the idea of Susan becoming a permanent part of his life. He already missed her, and she had only left to spend the week with Hannah a few days ago. Deciding to broach the subject, Harry looked at Amelia. "So what brings you here Aunt Amelia?"

"I am not really sure how to begin Harry," Amelia spoke softly. Great. Just great thought Harry. She's going to propose a marriage contract. Couldn't she have just waited another week to let me read up on them a bit more? Amelia continued speaking, "It has been brought to my attention that there is a prophecy concerning you and Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries."

"A what? What do you mean a prophecy about Voldemort and me," a now thoroughly confused Harry replied. A prophecy concerning me? Why couldn't she have mentioned the marriage contract idea. A perplexing look crossed Harry's face. "Do you think it may have the answer for what I have been thru?"

"It may. Though no one knows what it says," Amelia replied. "Only the people named in the prophecy are able to take it from it's location. To hear it you will need to go to the ministry."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Sure. Why not. Let's go find out why my life has been hell." He stood and Amelia followed suit. She beckoned him to grab hold of her arm. "I will apparate us to the ministry. Hold onto my arm tightly." A tight squeezing sensation gripped his body, and they arrived at the ministry apparition checkpoint. They stopped at the security desk.

"Wand please," the guard beckoned to Harry. He handed his wand over to the guard. It was placed on a machine that looked similar to a set of scales. A piece of parchment shot out of the machine, and the guard handed the wand back to Harry. "Have a good day sir." Amelia led him to a bank of elevators. It seems floor number 9 was their destination.

Arthur Weasley passed by as the doors were closing. He had been dealing with a case involving biting door knobs. He glanced at the lift's occupants and noticed the boy who lived. "Harry?" the elder Weasley spoke while the doors finished closing. Turning, Arthur hurried to his office. Grabbing some floo powder, he cast it into the fireplace there. "Hogwarts Headmaster's office," he called while sticking his head into the green flame. It took a moment for the connection to be made. "Albus," Mr. Weasley yelled upon noticing the headmaster. "I just saw Harry Potter in the ministry. I thought he was at his aunt's."

"Is he still there?" the headmaster asked in an urgent tone of voice. He completely ignored the second part of Arthur's statement.

"He was getting into an elevator when I saw him. I immediately flooed you," came the reply.

"I will be right there," Albus said ending the call. What was that boy up to now. He decided to contact an auror friend to detain him till he arrived. A few other calls were made as well.

Arriving at level 9 the elevator stopped with a slight jar. "Department of Mysteries," a female voice spoke. The doors opened to a single room with a black door. They walked to the door. Inside was a circular room with doors located every few feet. The walls were black with a white number beside each door.

"You should see the security measures this place has after hours," Amelia spoke. She consulted a piece of paper and led them thru door number four. The room beyond seemed to extend forever. Row upon row of shelves, each filled with smoky glass orbs stood on each side of the aisle they were now in.

"Welcome to the Hall of Prophecies," a voice came from Harry's left. A desk there held a wizard in grey robes. "Madam Bones," the man continued. "I take it your here to retrieve the prophecy concerning Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. If you would lead us to it," Amelia answered the man.

"This way," the man stood and started walking down the aisle. They followed after him. Harry kept glancing from side to side at all the orbs the shelves held. "The orbs are prophecies Mr. Potter. There are hundreds of thousands of them here," the man said satisfying Harry's curiosity as to what they were. They halted at row 97. Gesturing to the right the man pointed. "At the end of this row on the left is the prophecy with your name on it Mr. Potter. All you have to do is walk down there and pick it up. Do not touch any other sphere unless you want to spend the next year at St. Mungo's." Harry glanced at Amelia. At her nod, he entered the row. It was on the next to last shelf. A dusty glass ball filled with a shimmering grey smoke. The label, yellowed with age stated:

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D_

_Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

Harry reached and picked the orb from it's resting place. Curious about it's contents, he rejoined Amelia.

"Everything alright?" Amelia looked at Harry. Concern filled her eyes. He nodded his head yes. "Okay. You can listen to the prophecy here or at home."

"Home please," Harry whispered. The shock of seeing his name listed on a prophecy still fresh on his mind.

"Let's go then." They made their way to the door. "Thank you for your time to day," Amelia told the still unnamed guide upon reaching the exit.

"Glad to be of service ma'am."

They reached the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Are you alright Harry?" Amelia asked again.

"I will be. I just don't know what to think about all of this," Harry replied. He exited the lift as the doors opened. He wanted to get out of this place. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter," a voice spoke. A tall black man stood in front of him. His bald head shown under the room's lighting. A fang dangled from one ear. "If you will come with me," the man tightened his grip and tried to lead Harry away.

"Auror Shacklebolt! Unhand Mr. Potter right now," Amelia's voice lashed out. "What do you think you are doing?" The man turned back around to find himself facing his irate boss.

"This young man has gone missing from his home. His guardian asked me to detain him if I happened to come across him," the auror replied.

"Just who told you to do this?" Amelia glared at the black man.

"Professor Dumbledore ma'am."

"Hand over your badge Kingsley. You're suspended for two weeks pending investigation. On your return we will discuss your continued employment at the ministry," Amelia spoke with a firm voice. The auror gulped, His shoulders sagging, he reached for his badge. He handed to Amelia and left without looking back.

"Come on Harry. Let's get you out of here before something else happens." Amelia took hold of his hand. A few minutes later they were at his flat.

Albus arrived at the ministry just missing Harry's departure. Upon noticing Kingsley Shacklebolt, he veered towards the man. "Did you find him?" Albus inquired. The bald headed man eyed the aged headmaster. He spoke. His voice soft and deep. "Albus. I may have just lost my job because I listened to you. He was with Madam Bones. I did not see her when I tried to detain him. Now if you will excuse me," the suspended auror walked away. A fuming old man was left behind him.

"All you have to do is tap the glass with your wand to hear what it says," Amelia told Harry. "I will see you later."

"Don't you want to hear what it says?" Harry asked. "Also who is A.P.W.B.D? That's the initials of the person who initially heard the prophecy. I didn't think to ask the man at the ministry."

Amelia paused before answering his questions. "Yes Harry. I am curious, but it's not mine to hear. Unless you want me to that is. As for the initials, I believe they belong to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Your headmaster." A brief flash of rage lit Harry's face upon hearing the headmaster knew the prophecy. He calmed himself and looked at Susan's aunt.

"Please stay. I don't want to hear this alone, and Susan isn't here." Harry begged Amelia. Harry took his wand out at Amelia's acceptance to stay. He placed the orb on the coffee table and tapped it with his wand. The smoke formed the image of his divination professor. Her voice harsh, as if it wasn't her own, filled the room.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

(O.O.T.P pg 741 Bloomsbury deluxe edition copyright J.K. Rowling)

That bastard! He knew all along and refused to tell him...refused to help him. Everything he had suffered thru led back to him. What am I going to do now? How am I going to face this. An epiphany hit him.

Amelia watched with concern as Harry's face cycled thru different emotions. The words of the prophecy had not been pleasing to hear. To think Dumbledore had known this all along and done nothing. Words could not describe what she now thought of that despicable man. Facing Harry she noticed he seemed to have regained control of himself. His mouth opened and uttered words completely unexpected.

"Madam Bones. When Susan returns from her visit with Hannah, I would like to discuss a marriage contract between Susan and myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**July 15**

_The study of runes is a rewarding experience. Performers of this fine art excel in a variety of fields. Curse-breaking, enchanting, and wand-making are just a few of the many fields requiring a firm working knowledge of runes. However, there is one field that stands above all others in the utilization of runes. Runes are the backbone of modern wards. In fact, there are only a few types of wards that do not require runes. The most well known of these is the fidelis. With runes, the wards a person may create are limited only by their imagination and knowledge of runes. This book..._

An owl landed on Harry's shoulder with a delivery. His study, disturbed by the intrusion, came to an abrupt end. He sighed and put the book aside. He accepted the latest edition of the Daily Prophet from the owl. The owl flew off as he opened the paper.

**Ministry Personnel Involved in Mass Splinching**

by E. N. Igma

_This morning, every single employee of the Ministry of Magic who apparated to work splinched themselves._

_Splinching, for those of you who need a refresher, is the act of leaving a piece of your body behind when apparating._

_The minister of magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, managed to leave every individual finger and toe._

_He also left his golden tongue behind. Needless to say, he is currently unavailable for comment._

_This is the largest case of splinching since the ability to apparate was discovered. All told 438 people left a minimum_

_of one body part behind. Officials were baffled as to the cause of this event. Whispers that maybe the dark lord_

_had indeed returned were quickly silenced by those still in power. Is this indeed a new form of terror? After all,_

_ministry employees are still afraid of their home exploding. Now there is an additional factor of being injured_

_simply for attempting to arrive at work. Aurors are investigating the cause of this event._

Harry folded the paper up. Something was going on, yet he didn't believe Voldemort had anything to do with it. This appeared to be a more subtle form of terror. The chaos the dork lord liked to cause... mm dork lord I have to remember to call him that the next time we meet. Anyway the dork lord preferred blood and death to terrorize the masses. He wanted the people to know they had no defense. That all they could do is cower in fear before him before they died. Subtlety was not a strong point in his reign of terror. Still there was a slight chance he could be behind it. He picked up his notebook. Ever since he heard the prophecy, he questioned Dumbledore's motives. Flipping to the correct page, he tried to comprehend Dumbledore's reasoning.

1. **Life with the Dursleys**: Why did the old man insist on him being there? He grew up a virtual slave. Verbal and physical abuse was the norm. Why did he have to suffer? Surely there were others who volunteered to take care of him.

2. **First year**: Why would an object like the philosopher's stone be hidden at Hogwarts? Did the safety of the students concern the headmaster at all? How come three first years were able to bypass the traps that were supposedly able to stop the most feared dark lord in history? Obviously, the traps were not that great. What then was the motive behind them? Was Dumbledore intentionally trying to make Voldemort and me face each other? If so, did he intend for Voldemort to kill me?

3. **Second year**: How come only a second year student figured out the monster was a basilisk? Now that he knew the clues: all the roosters killed(their crow was mortal to the snake), every spider fled the castle(the basilisk was their mortal enemy), and finally the petrifying of all the victims. Granted basilisks killed with their eyes, but everyone viewed them thru a different medium other then directly. Surely a man of Dumbledore's stature would have quickly figured out the cause. Yet Harry faced Voldemort once more along with the creature. He in all honesty should be dead right now. The headmaster's actions did not make any sense. He had a job to protect the student's. He, for all his words, didn't lift a finger.

4. **Third year**: My godfather escapes prison. Supposedly to seek out and kill me. Yet in the end, it turns out he was falsely imprisoned without a trial. The true guilty party was Ron's pet rat. An animagus named Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore says he is unable to help Sirius until Pettigrew is apprehended. Yet he hold the position of chief warlock and has the ability to grant Sirius a trial. Is the fact that Sirius would be his guardian and be able to remove him from his so-called relatives the true issue? Did Dumbledore want him to be beat down?

5. **Fourth year**: The goblet of fire and the tri-wizard tournament. He was falsely entered into the competition and forced to compete. Dumbledore's good friend turned out to be an imposter imbibing polyjuice. How can one not get suspicious? There is no way a person can imitate every single thing another does for an entire year. Especially if reminiscing about the past as friends are prone to do. Knowledge of past encounters would easily be one's undoing. Dumbledore refused to dispel the mystery surrounding my entry. He allowed the imposter Moody to teach the unforgivable curses. He failed, for the fourth year in a row, to give all Hogwarts students a protected environment to study magic in. At the end of the year, after Voldemort's rebirth, he announces to the student's Voldemort's return, but refuses to give any proof. He also kept me from giving any irrefutable evidence. The dark lord's rebirth is quickly denied as a result. Is Dumbledore secretly in favor of Voldemort killing all those of supposedly impure blood? Does he want people to needlessly die?

6. **The Prophecy**: When asked why Voldemort targeted him at the end of his first year, Dumbledore refused to give me a valid answer. In fact, in light of the prophecy, Dumbledore has consistently refused to give me anything at all. There was no special training. There was no knowledge. All Dumbledore provided was empty words and a pat on the back after I stumbled through the various events. He obviously knows the meaning of the prophecy. His continued refusal to offer suggestions, or make me aware of the need for additional lessons, makes him an enemy. The question is still why? Why does he want me to fail? Why does he want me to die? Unless...surely that couldn't be it.. could it? Does Dumbledore think if I die that the prophecy will end making it possible for him to beat Voldemort? After all that would make him the defeater of two dark lords.

It was time to start considering alternate schooling. Hogwarts would be his death if Dumbledore maintained any control in his life. Hopefully Susan would be able to join him. Speaking of which, she should arrive home tomorrow. He hadn't received a reply to his last letter where he mentioned bringing up a marriage contract to her aunt. He believed she would agree to it, but it was easy for worries and fears to creep in. His study of the contracts led him to believe he had a suitable way for it to be written. They would be betrothed until his 16 birthday next year. They would be married that August. Up until the day of his sixteenth birthday, either party was able to cancel the contract. The contract would become ironclad the moment he turned 16. He figured a year gave them plenty of time to change their mind. If things didn't work out between them they could part without any repercussions. He didn't think that would happen though. The only thing that worried him concerned any additional things Susan or her aunt might want tacked on. If he understood things correctly, Sirius' ring made him the head of the family Black. That meant he was the head of two families. They may try to make him the head of the Bones family as well. While this meant he could conceivably have more than one wife, he would just assume to give Susan's and his future kids different last names. Besides, he had to take the ring to Gringotts and formally claim the headship of the family Black first. He was still undecided on whether to do that or not. It apparently was Sirius' last wish, but that did not make it mandatory. Nobody else could claim it without the family ring.

Voldemort was upset. The potion would take 30 days to properly prepare it. Two weeks alone between the adding of basilisk venom and powdered dragon bone. Even so it would be worth it. The ability to be immune to all forms of magic for one year. No one would be able to touch him. He could storm the ministry single handed and kill everyone there. Still, there was the matter of the pain he would endure before it was accomplished. Twelve hours of feeling as if your being burned alive was a bit much. Twenty four hours of the same one year later would be even worse. Nevertheless he had means to stay alive. The potion could not permanently harm him.

"Bella!" Voldemort summoned the one some called his dark lady. "Any news on Severus?"

"No my lord. There is absolutely nothing. Not even a whisper about his death. Much less what might have caused it. It's my understanding that we are the only ones who know he died. If not for your ability to know when one bearing your mark dies, I don't think anyone would know."

"That's not what I wanted to hear Bella," the dark lord eyed his follower. "Crucio." The witch writhed in agony, suffering from the effects of the curse. The dark lord released his spell after a minute. "I expect you to do better job finding answers Bella."

"Yes my lord," the witch answered before leaving the room in a hurry. She headed outside and vanished.

"Another month my friend and we shall announce my return to the world," Voldemort spoke to the room's only other occupant. "They will kneel before me, or they will die."

"It will be as you say my lord," agreed Lucius Malfoy. "No one shall stand against you."

"I am glad to hear you agree Lucius. I have a new objective for you," the dark lord smiled at his follower.

"I live to serve," the reply came.

"Good. I want Dumbledore to be present at my victory. The potion will be ready to take on August 14. I want him there, sitting at the table, watching me drink the vial that guarantees my victory," Voldemort ordered.

"It will be done my lord, or I will die seeking to accomplish it," Lucius gave his answer.

"That will be all. Do not fail me," the wizarding world's most feared man dismissed Malfoy. He turned and went back to the room where the potion was bubbling away. "Soon...Soon I will rule the world. Let all those who dare to defy me perish in my victory."

"So...What are you going to do Susan?" Hannah questioned her friend. They were lying on the beach in matching white bikinis. Tomorrow they would be returning home.

"I am going to accept of course," Susan declared happily. She couldn't wait to see Harry again. She planned on snogging the life out of him. She had been on cloud nine ever since his letter came notifying her that he had proposed a marriage contract between them to her aunt. Just think. Married to Harry Potter. Those green eyes of his were so alluring. Just imagine all the little green eyed babies she would have. Cold water landed on her. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You were off in la-la land again," Hannah smirked at her. "You were thinking of babies with green eyes and messy black hair weren't you."

"No I wasn't," Susan denied. After all she hadn't made it to the messy black hair part yet.

"Yes you were. Admit it. You can't lie convincingly to me."

"I wasn't lying. I didn't make it to the messy black hair before you splashed me," Susan muttered.

"So the green eyed babies part was right," Hannah crowed.

"Yes Hannah," Susan blushed.

"This is so much fun teasing you about it," Hannah chortled.

:"Thank you for caring so much Hannah. I don't know what I would do without you here to make fun of me," Susan dryly replied. The two girls both laughed. Each knew the other well enough that nothing would come between their friendship. The week had been a a fun filled one. Spending all day at the beach and then dancing all night was a great way to relax. The time spent with Hannah helped Susan take a better look at her feelings towards Harry. The two had talked a lot about Susan's and Harry's relationship. They also talked about how Hannah could get Neville's attention. Hannah thought he was quite handsome. Different ideas on how to land him were discussed. It looked like the best way would be to approach him about helping tutor her in herbology. Not that she needed any help. Maybe Harry would be able to help. Harry. It was amazing how much she wanted him around. Even though she truly enjoyed the time spent with Hannah, there was a nagging in the back of her brain wishing Harry could be with them. He hinted that there was another matter to discuss with her besides the marriage contract. Curiosity filled her as to what it may be.

"Hey it's time to go eat," Hannah's voice interrupted her thoughts. Oh well, it's only till tomorrow. I will find out then Susan mused. She stood up and grabbed her beach towel. Her stomach was getting a little hungry.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a bad day. Snape had never returned from his mission to kill Black. That particular mission took place almost three weeks ago. Black manor was locked up tighter than a penny in the hand of Ebenezer Scrooge. His phoenix, the only other hope he had of getting inside, refused to take him. He could only assume both Snape and Black were dead. He hoped Black was anyway. If Snape had failed and Black found out who sent him...He shuddered at the results that would bring. Now he had to find a new potions teacher. The ministry just informed him that Dolores Umbridge would be taking over the Defense Against Dark Arts position. He knew this was a ploy to try and get information harmful to him. Fudge, after hearing Voldemort had returned, sought to make a mockery of him: kicking him from the chief warlock position, removing him from representing Britain in the I.C.W. All that remained was being Headmaster of Hogwarts. Fudge meant to have that as well. Then there was the matter of Harry Potter. The boy was still missing. Fawkes refused to look for him, and the latest sighting was two days ago at the ministry. He apparently accompanied Amelia Bones. That concerned him. Amelia was not a pushover. She would not give an inch as to why Harry visited the ministry. Unfortunately she knew if legilimency was performed against her. So that was out. Why would Harry be with her. It made no sense. Yes Snape said Harry dined with Susan that day, but that would not be a reason for a ministry visit unless it was about the tracking charms. That would only be a small fine if she pursued it. His former positions of power ensured she wouldn't bother with such a trivial matter. Now though... No something else was going on. He hated not knowing. It was so much better when it was everybody else who didn't know. It was him that people were supposed to turn to. Something would have to be done to rectify the matter. I should have let Harry give proof that Voldemort had returned... It was to late to cry over spilt potions. The only thing to do was move on. Maybe it was time to remove Fudge from office. He still had the ability to influence people. Imperio was one's best friend after all.

Harry sighed. The afternoon of research had taken its toll. It looked like tutors would be his best option. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were most definitely out. After all, they helped force Harry to compete in the tournament, and Dumbledore probably would influence them. The only other viable schools of magic were in America or Australia. He really didn't want to leave the country. Susan wouldn't want to leave either. So that left tutors. Amelia probably knew who to get in touch with. He would save over $2500 galleons when comparing the average rate tutors charged to the Hogwarts tuition. The rate of study would also increase. Plus he would be able to get lessons in subjects Hogwarts didn't offer. Over all it was the better choice. The only drawback being no quidditch. Guess I need to see what Susan has to say. I wouldn't want to decide for her. She might end up a tad bit peeved thought Harry. He rose from the table's chair. It was time to practice his magic.

Today's practice would work on his transfiguration and charm skills. He placed a few pillows, pebbles, and a small ceramic statue on the floor. After stepping back, he cast the first spell, "Engorgio." The first pillow grew three times it's size. He then turned it into a giant turtle, or at least he tried to. The pillow exploded into a shower of feathers covering half the room. This wasn't going to work. "Dobby," he called.

"Yes Master Harry sir," the elf appeared. Harry paused as he took in the elf's new look. He was dressed in a miniature tuxedo, bowtie and all. Unfortunately it looked like he visited the Weasley twins. Who else would dress up in such an outlandish tux. It looked like the elf had taken a rainbow, twisted and chopped it into pieces, then proceeded to make it into a suit. Just wait till Susan saw this. She wouldn't know whether to laugh at the elf or cry. He decided to ignore it for now and get back to the matter at hand.

"I need a place to work on my spell-casting. There are three major requirements for it. The first requirement is: I need to be able to cast without concern towards any damage I may cause. The second requirement is: It needs to be big enough for several people to work in. The third requirement is: It needs to be easy for me to get to. I haven't learned to apparate yet, and I still haven't filed for a license to make port-keys," Harry laid out his needs.

"Master needs a dueling room," Dobby replied.

"A dueling room?"

"A place to practice one's magic. A combination of runes and spells on the floor, walls, and ceiling keep the room from being harmed by most magic. The room needs to be made out of stone or precious metals. If master builds it in three layers, with the runes and spells put on each layer, no damage should occur outside the room. Master must put an inch layer of silver between two layers of stone for it work," the elf bowed. It was nice that he didn't jump or cry at being in Harry's presence anymore. The magic of the house elf's bond to Harry had eliminated the majority of that. His English slowly improved as well. Apparently it had something to do with how an elf's master viewed the elf.

"Where can I find a dueling room?" Harry muttered. The flat was to small to install one, even with space enlargement charms.

"If master visisted the goblins, they might know," Dobby cheerfully answered.

"Thank you Dobby. That's a good idea. I need to visit them anyway. Your dismissed," Harry thanked the elf. Dobby looked at all the feathers and snapped his fingers before vanishing with a pop. The room's decor became feather free once more.

Harry looked at the mantle of the fire place. The signet ring of the Black family lay there in a place of honor. Yes. He really did need to visit the goblins.


	8. Chapter 8

**July 16**

**Gringotts**

"This way Mr. Potter," the goblin beckoned him forward. Dobby had visited Gringotts that morning before breakfast to schedule this appointment for Harry. He was supposed to be meeting the manager of the Black family accounts, a goblin named Sharptooth. His guide was currently leading him through a myriad of corridors to Sharptooth's office. Hopefully the goblins would be able to answer all his questions. The goblin stopped in front of an obsidian door inlaid with gold. He motioned to Harry to wait and knocked on the door before entering. Two minutes passed and the goblin returned. Pointing to the door he spoke, "Sharptooth will see you now." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and entered the room, closing the door behind him. An elderly goblin sat in a black leather chair behind a solid gold desk. Behind him a bookshelf filled with rows of books lined the wall. Gold and silver statues of goblins in battle armor decorated the right and left sides of the room. A single chair stood in front of the desk.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter. I am Sharptooth. What can Gringott's do for you today?" the goblin introduced himself. Harry sat down in the proffered chair. He eyed the goblin across from him for a brief moment before he began speaking. "I am here about a couple of different matters today. The main one being this." He placed the Black family signet ring on the desk. "What are my options, the benefits, and the drawbacks to claiming the headship of the Black family?" The goblin eyed the ring in front of him. He pressed a recessed button, summoning an aide. The door behind Harry opened ushering another goblin into the room.

"Edgeclaw," Sharptooth called to the younger goblin. "I need the Black family ledger, along with a copy of any outstanding contracts." The new goblin hurried to comply with his orders. "You will have to wait a bit for your answer Mr. Potter. Until I look over the books, I am unable to fully answer your question."

"Is there any particular reason why they are not here already?" Harry inquired. This was an appointment about the Black account after all. The goblin should have been prepared to discuss it.

"Yes. Your elf did make the appointment for your meeting with me concerning the Black family. He neglected to say it was because of that," the goblin pointed to the signet ring. "It is impossible for me to discuss the accounts to one of your status without it."

"What do you mean by status?"

"You are not a blood relative to the Black family."

"Okay I understand now. There is another matter I would like to discuss that goes along with this while we wait. I am about to enter into a marriage contract with the Bones family. It looks like I will end up being the head of that family as well. Barring any problems that may occur with taking over the Black family, what am I getting into being the head of three families?" Harry asked. The goblin summoned a book from his shelf. He handed it over to Harry. _Marriage Laws: A Comprehensive look_ by Phil Anderer.

"That book will answer any and all questions you have. A 10 galleon charge will be taken from your account for it. A brief summary though is this. You will need three male heirs. One for each family. The Potter and Bones family will both be required from your intended. If after 5 children or 15 years, a third male child has not been born, you will have to take another bride for the Black family. The reasons are in the book. Now if there are any outstanding marriage contracts, you will have to honor them if you wish to become Lord Black." Sharptooth answered Harry.

"And how do I become Lord Black?" Harry inquired.

"You simply put on the ring and say _'I claim the headship of the House of Black'_. However, you will need to update the Black family vault's access list. So only those you and those you trust can access the accounts." the elder goblin remarked.

"Changing the subject for the moment, do you know where I might find a dueling room? Or a place where I can build one? My elf Dobby told me that Gringotts would be the place to find out," Harry explained.

"We do have one here that can be used. There is a set fee of 5 galleons per hour. However it is only available during business hours. I assume though that you would prefer a place of your own," Sharptooth responded. At Harry's nod he continued, "You should look for a cheap place to build one then. The Ministry of Magic keeps a list of all properties for sale. I would suggest checking there. Of course if you do claim the title of Lord Black, you may have one or at least a place to build one."

The aide returned with the requested ledger. A thick folder lay on top of it. He handed them to Sharptooth, "Here you go sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No." Sharptooth answered. He opened the folder and began sifting through the many papers within. The aide turned and quietly left the room. The sound of papers being rustled filled the room while Harry waited for the results. It seems a lot of the business of banking consisted of the customer sitting and waiting. Several more minutes passed before the goblin closed the folder. "Well you're in luck Mr. Potter. There are no outstanding marriage contracts for the Black family. I do recommend reviewing these business contracts. There may be some you will prefer to change." The goblin duplicated the contract papers and the ledger. He proceeded to give the copies to Harry. "Will there be anything else?"

"I need the form to revoke vault access to everyone but me," Harry said. He put on the Black family ring. "I claim the headship of the House of Black." A brief silver aura surrounded Harry before dissipating. Sharptooth handed over the form and Harry signed. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Lord Black. Someone will be waiting outside the door to guide you out." Harry rose, thanked the goblin, and left the room. He followed the same guide through the corridors again. It would be easy to get lost in this place he thought. He left the bank and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. He would floo home from there. It was getting to be lunch time.

After taking enough time to eat the meal Dobby prepared upon his return home, Harry flipped the book on marriage laws open. The section dealing with heads of families held the relevant data. According to an obscure inheritance law established in 1543 ..._at this time it is no longer acceptable for multiple family headships to be passed on to one heir. From this day forth only one family headship may be inherited with one exception. The only exception to this will be a family no longer containing any males. The chosen heiress(by blood) shall marry, and her husband shall take on the mantle of family head. The headship gained by marriage will pass on to the second born son. If only one son is born to the family, that son shall be allowed headship of both families. However the headship will die with him if he fails to provide a second male heir. The family without a male heir shall then be declared extinct per the inheritance laws of 1427. If only daughters are born to the family, the family whose headship was gained by marriage shall be declared extinct. _ A little farther down the law further described the procedure for a headship gained through other means. .._. headships gained by a person thru means other than marriage or blood, including those gained by combat, shall require a separate male heir. If the required heir is not born within 15 years or after 5 children, a second wife shall be taken to supply said heir. This wife shall take the name of the required family she is to produce a heir for. The holder of more than one family headship, except for those gained by marriage, may choose to take multiple wives for each headship at any time. The above requirement is mandatory only if a heir is not produced in a timely manner as stated above. _

Harry closed the book. Susan would not be happy with the news he could take another wife at any time. She probably knew it was possible if he claimed the Black family, but still. A reworking of the marriage contract he had in mind mentioning taking her as his only wife unless required by law would hopefully soothe any ruffled feathers. It probably meant a jump start on having kids though. He would take the book with him tonight to show her the laws. That way at least he could point out it wasn't his idea. He didn't know exactly what time she was due to arrive home, only that it was supposed to be this afternoon. Waiting there for her arrival seemed like a good idea.

"I take it Susan isn't here yet," Harry remarked after noticing only Amelia's presence. He just arrived by floo and looked forward to spending the afternoon with her.

"No she hasn't shown up yet," Amelia smiled at Harry's anxious look. She pointed to the chair across from her, "Go ahead and take a seat. We can chat for a bit while we wait." She waited till Harry seated himself then continued. "So how is everything else working out?"

"Pretty good actually. Though I did find out I need a dueling room," Harry remarked. Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I sort of covered half my living room in feathers when a pillow I transfigured exploded," Harry relayed the experience. "Anyway after that happened, Dobby suggested a dueling room to meet my spell casting requirements. I am searching for one now, though I may have one or a place to build one anyway." He held up his right hand and showed the ring he now wore. "I haven't been to any of the properties that came with this yet."

"The Black family owned many properties at one point. Their wealth exceeded all but the Weasley family 500 years ago," shared Amelia. "Circumstances, however, change with time."

"The Weasley family was wealthy?" Harry found that statement hard to believe. The burrow held no trappings of previous family wealth. It looked like a hovel that had been added onto many times.

"Yes. They were the richest family in the wizarding world up until 200 years ago. The head of the family, Bilius Weasley, broke a marriage contract between the Weasley and Malfoy families. The Malfoys ended up with half the Weasley fortune. A series of bad business decisions and gambling debts over the next seventy-five years left the family with only the land they now live on. At the time it was a field for grazing livestock. The only dwelling was a hut built for shepherds." Amelia went over some of the details.

"Is that why the Weasleys and Malfoys hate each other?"

"It's my understanding the Weasley's blame the Malfoys for their circumstances. The Malfoys hate the Weasley family for a different reason. Bilius Weasley impregnated the Malfoy daughter before breaking the marriage contract. The daughter became damaged goods to all other suitors and remained a spinster for the rest of her life. Her bastard son, while adopted into the Malfoy family, could not inherit due to the circumstances of his birth. The head of the family Draconius Malfoy was forced to take another wife to continue the Malfoy line bringing more trouble to the once peaceful house." Amelia filled Harry in on some history of the feud.

"It all makes sense now," Harry said to himself. "The reason Draco and his cronies call the Weasleys blood traitors. They turned on their own." He turned his attention back to Amelia. "Thank you for telling me that. It explains a lot of things. If anything, from my experience with Ron, it still runs in their family."

Susan took that moment to arrive. Wearing a pair of white shorts with a green halter top, her entrance by floo drew Harry's attention like a moth to the flame. Upon seeing him Susan squealed. "Harry!" She ran and jumped into his lap. Her aunt went completely unnoticed. Throwing her arms around his neck she proceed to snog him. A couple of minutes passed before the sound of laughter permeated her ears. Susan separated her lips from Harry's and looked around.

"Welcome home Susan," Amelia smiled, the mirth still present in her eyes. "It's nice to see you too. Do I get a greeting like that?" Susan's cheeks turned pink, then a bright red. She turned back to Harry and buried her face on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" she groaned. Harry faced a dilemma. On one hand he could tell her it's hard to speak with someone else's tongue in your mouth. Of course that would put the blame back on Susan getting him in trouble for making it her fault. On the other hand he could remain silent and try to change the subject. He wrapped his arms around her and decided to remain silent. "I am glad to see you Susan," he kissed the top of her head. "I've really missed you this past week."

"Oh Harry, I've missed you as well," Susan lifted her head and replied. "I mean it was great spending the time with Hannah, but I kept wishing you were there with me." She straightened herself in Harry's lap and looked at her aunt. "I missed you too Aunty, but I'm not going to jump into your lap and kiss you." All three of them laughed at that. Susan's embarrassment had apparently faded.

"So how did your week with Hannah go?" Harry questioned his girlfriend, soon to be fiancée.

"We spent the days lying on the beach or shopping. At night we went dancing at a local club. It was a lot of fun," Susan told them. It became evident Susan was in no rush to disengage herself from sitting in Harry's lap. Not that Harry wanted her to get up. He happily kept his arms around her waist. Her aunt didn't make any demands for them to separate. She seemed to be amused by it all.

"Now then, what did you need to tell me about Harry?" Susan brought the topic he mentioned in his letter up.

"Well there are two things now," Harry began. "The one I mentioned in the letter concerned something your aunt and I found out this week." At Harry's hesitation to continue Amelia spoke. "Susan there is a prophecy that concerns Harry and lord Voldemort. The Department of Mysteries held it in the Hall of Prophecies. It was discovered by chance by an acquaintance of mine, and we retrieved it a few days ago. Speaking of which you need to return it soon Harry."

"Do I have to? How about we alter it to be on the safe side. That way no one else will know what it says." Harry replied. He really didn't want to put it back where someone else could possibly hear it.

"We might be able to do that. Did you have anything in mind?" asked Amelia.

"How about Roses are red, Violets are blue, The prophecy is mine, It's not for you," Harry answered cheekily.

"That may work. Let me check before you alter it."

"What did the real prophecy say?" Susan interrupted.

"To sum it up, Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. One of them will kill the other." Amelia answered. At hearing this Susan wrapped Harry in a hug. "It's okay Harry. I am not leaving you."

"Thank you Susan," Harry whispered to her. "I needed to hear that." They held each other silently for a few minutes.

"What is the other thing that I need to know?" she asked.

"I claimed the headship of the Black family today like Sirius wanted me to. There are some legal matters that we will probably discuss later after dinner." Harry responded. "Right now I just want to hold you in my lap and maybe get some more kisses if your Aunty doesn't mind."

"I like the sound of that. Aunty you don't mind do you?" Susan impishly inquired.

"I can see my presence is not wanted," Amelia kindly retorted. "I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Please try to control yourselves." She stood and left the two lovebirds alone in the room. They happily occupied each other's lips with their own.

Susan practically sat in Harry's lap at the dinner table that evening. Amelia ribbed her mercilessly between taking bites of the spaghetti they were having. However, her former embarrassment never showed beyond a light pink to her cheeks. Her thoughts consisted of what the discussion after dinner would bring. After finishing their supper they remained seated at the table while a house elf removed the meal's remains.

"I guess I should start now," Harry spoke after the table was cleared. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord Black, Head of the Houses Potter and Black, do hereby request a marriage contract between myself and Susan Bones of the House of Bones." There it was formally put into words. He could hear Susan quietly chanting, "yes! yes! yes!"

"The House of Bones accepts the proposal," came the formal reply of acceptance from Amelia. She looked at Harry, "Besides, I don't want my niece in Azkaban for killing me if I declined."

"Aunty I wouldn't have killed you. You would have been committed to the insane ward at St. Mungo's," Susan remarked.

"Given this much thought have you," Amelia smirked at her niece. "Would you care to begin discussion of particulars at this time or wait for another day?" She turned her attention back to Harry.

"I would like to begin the discussion now."

"So would I," Susan interjected.

"Very well," Amelia said. She summoned a quill and parchment. "This is a legal recording quill. It will write down everything we say. We can transcribe the agreements from this to the final contract for signing." she explained. She said the incantation for the quill to start recording.

"First of all, from the House of Bones, comes the headship of said family. Susan is the chosen heiress. Her husband shall become the family's head." Amelia began the discussion.

"That's acceptable. I thought it might be so," Harry commented.

"You do know what this means don't you?" Amelia questioned.

"I talked with the goblins today. They told me what I should expect. They also provided me with this," Harry pulled out his book on marriage laws and laid it on the table. Susan picked it up and glanced at the cover. "My second son by Susan shall be given the surname Bones and become the heir of House Bones," Harry continued.

"I am glad to see you have some understanding in these matters," said Amelia. Harry acknowledged her statement with a nod.

"The House of Potter claims Susan will be the only wife of Harry James Potter unless required by law, per the inheritance laws of 1543," Harry stated. He looked over at Susan. "I said that because I claimed the House of Black. The law states I can have another wife. I don't want one. Unfortunately I will be required to have one if you do not give me a third son, who will take the name Black, within a certain time frame."

"What kind of time frame?" Susan asked a bit worriedly. According to the expressions on her face she didn't want to share.

"15 years or 5 children. Whichever comes first," Amelia answered her question. As the director of magical law enforcement, she should know the law in question after all. Then again she may have done some research this past week. At Susan's nod of agreement she continued, "That's acceptable. The Palisades are part of Susan's inheritance. However they shall remain a possession of the House of Bones going to it's next heir, Susan's second son, upon his ascension to the headship."

"That's acceptable. The marriage shall take place within 30 days of Harry's 16 birthday. Either party may annul this contract by their own free will until said birthday. After 12:01am of said day the contract may not be annulled," Harry announced the next proposal. He looked over at Susan. "Just in case you change your mind about me. This gives us plenty of time to get to know one another."

"That's acceptable with one caveat. If you get Susan pregnant before your 16 birthday, the contract may no longer be annulled and the marriage shall take place within 30 days of discovery of said pregnancy," Amelia replied. Susan and Harry both turned bright red upon hearing that statement.

"That's acceptable," Harry stammered. He understood the need for it after his earlier conversation with Amelia concerning the Weasley-Malfoy feud. He touched on the next proposal, "House Potter requires Susan to continue her education with her betrothed." Harry explained it a little more to Susan. "I am withdrawing from Hogwarts. Dumbledore will not have any say in any aspect of my life anymore. I have been researching on where to go and have decided tutors would be the best choice. I know it will be hard to not be at Hogwarts with your friends, but we will have no time together otherwise."

"That's acceptable," Amelia quickly agreed. "I really don't want you under Dumbledore's thumb either Susan. Especially since this will draw you to his attention when it's finalized. Harry can give you the details on the reasons why later."

They spent another twenty minutes hammering out minor details that would be added into the final contract. Harry and Susan both were pleased with the agreement.

"I will have the contract drawn up. It should be ready to sign in a few days." Amelia picked up the parchment detailing the agreements. She waved her wand and duplicated the parchment. "Here's your copy of what we agreed to. If there is nothing else, I will be heading to bed. Some of us have to work in the morning." She stopped by Susan's seat and gave her a hug before heading on. "Don't stay up to late."

Harry looked at the smile that lit Susan's face. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly. "I take it your happy with this then," he commented. Before she could answer he continued. "I know we just hammered out a marriage contract, but I haven't really asked you yet. So...Susan would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" It wasn't the most romantic of proposals. After all they were sitting at the dining room table. There was no bending down on one knee to present a ring. In fact there wasn't even a ring. Yet it was enough. It was what they both wanted. The marriage contract discussion may as well have been called foreplay.

"Yes Harry! Oh Yes!" Susan wrapped him up in a hug and began laying kisses on him. If they had been any older the table would need cleaning before someone ate off it. However they were still young enough that while the desires were there and budding, kissing still satisfied the hunger inside.

"After we sign the contract, we will need to go shopping for a ring," Harry told his fiancée. This of course led to more kissing. They retired to the living room sofa. The rest of the night spent making small talk, holding each other, and sporadic snogging. Amelia came downstairs in the morning to find them asleep in eachother's arms, still fully clothed, lying on the sofa. One of Harry's hands held a breast in it's grip. She left the two alone. There would be plenty of opportunities to tease Susan about it later.


	9. Chapter 9

**July 18**

**Grimmauld Place**

The port-key provided by the goblins deposited them outside the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Currently this was the only Black Family property lacking inhabitants. The rest were all under lease or empty tracts of land. Supposedly the family seat resided here. Which could explain the lack of occupants. Harry raised himself from the ground where he had fallen upon landing. He dusted off his backside and grinned ruefully at his laughing companion.

"Are you ready," he asked. At her nod he faced the door. He stretched out his right hand bearing the signet ring towards the door. "Open in the name of Lord Black," he intoned. A series of grinding and popping noises echoed from the house while it unsealed itself at it's master's command. Harry opened the now unlocked door. "Ladies first," he beckoned to his companion. Susan walked past him and into the interior of the home.

"Harry, I think there's a problem," Susan's voice came from inside the doorway. Harry stepped quickly into the house. The scent of death and rotting flesh flooded his senses. Looking in the direction Susan faced, he saw the body of an elf crushed by a heavy wooden portrait. Something had caused it to fall off the wall.

"Isn't that the elf who brought your godfather's ring?," Susan asked. "I wonder what happened to cause this," she continued. A closer look revealed it indeed was the elf.

"We will probably never know," Harry replied.

Unbeknownst to the pair, an alert ward triggered upon the opening of the front door. A watcher appeared seconds after it closed. The new arrival concealed himself across the street and began to wait. Inside the house an idea on handling the dead elf formed.

"Dobby," Harry summoned his elf. The elf appeared with a quiet pop moments later in answer to his master's summons. "What do we need to do for this elf?" he asked while pointing to the elf once known as Kreatcher. Dobby upon noticing the dead elf answered the question. "Master Harry be needs doing nothing. Dobby will take care of arrangements." He snapped his fingers. The elf and the portrait that lay upon him disappeared. "Dobby be going now," the elf said and vanished.

"Shall we explore the rest of the house?" Harry looked at his fiancée. Susan took hold of his proffered arm, and they exited the foyer into the living room. A new disaster awaited them. Bits and pieces of plaster carpeted the floor. A layer of dust covered everything else. To one side a wall that seemingly idolized swiss cheese looked ready to collapse. It's integrity destroyed by the jagged holes that filled it. The utter devastation captured their attention. Based on the few cabinets partially hanging on the walls, the next room was the kitchen. Bodies came into view through the holes as they approached. Harry stopped and gripped Susan's hand tightly. The thought that one of the bodies might be Sirius filled his mind. He needed to find out. He didn't want to find out. He was afraid to find out.

"Harry?" Susan reached her free hand up to his chin. She gently turned his face towards her. "How about we call Aunty. She knows how to deal with matters like this."

Harry stared into her blue eyes. "Okay," he croaked. She led him back into the foyer. They activated the return port-key to Harry's flat. They could floo her aunt from there.

They landed in front of the entrance of number twelve once more. Amelia accompanied the two teens this time. She took the lead, entering the house first. None of them noticed the man on the opposite side of the street. They missed the surprise that shown forth on his face upon seeing Harry arrive with Susan and Amelia Bones. The man turned on the spot, apparating to Hogsmeade after they entered the home. He would report his findings before returning to keep watch.

Inside the house Amelia immediately took charge. "Now you two stay in here or explore a different part of the house. I will examine the room with the bodies," she ordered. "On second thought...Harry I know you have been reading that book on runes and wards. Try to find the ward access list for this house. It should be located in a small book. Remove the access for everyone named in it. We do not need or want any unexpected visitors." She left the teens alone and entered the kitchen. The room was utterly demolished. Two bodies lay on the floor near the room's other entrance. A pool of dried blood surrounded one. Waving her wand she performed the air freshening charm to help deal with the stench. Examining the bodies led to the discovery of their identity: Sirius Black and Severus Snape. One an escapee from Azkaban. The other a potions master and teacher at Hogwarts. She picked up the wands of the two dead wizards. She withdrew a notebook and pen from a pocket and cast 'prior incantato' on the first wand. She wrote down the spells that appeared and repeated the process on the second wand. A vicious battle had taken place. Even without the evidence gained from the wands, a casual look at her surroundings gave proof to that. Viewing the curses in her notebook it looked like Snape had started it with the killing curse. He finally connected with a dark cutting curse to the torso of Black. Black must have realized his death was upon him and retaliated with the killing curse taking his murderer to the grave with him. It would take an act of necromancy to truly find out what happened here. Something she declined to do though it ran deep in the blood of the Bones family. They had turned away from it over two centuries ago. Strange how several family names pertained to the history of the family's magic. Some were simple. Some had more thought given to them. The Black's of course named for their willingness in performing the darkest of magics. The Bones for necromancy. The Potter's for their ability at transfiguration like a potter turning a lump of clay into a usable vessel. Even the Longbottom's name came from their gift in herbology. In earlier times herbology was considered the lowest of low of magical abilities. The family was considered a long ways down, at the bottom. The Malfoys name came from their ability with illusions. The deceptions they created using illusions made people unwilling to believe what the family said. Word given by a Malfoy meant nothing as a result.

A plan formed in her mind to handle the deaths without lying. The potion master would be reported found dead by the killing curse. No other evidence would be given. The hunt for Sirius Black would be quietly halted with an announcement of his death in a wizard's duel the following week. What the papers said about the man could not be helped. All she could do was prevent Snape from being posthumously awarded an Order of Merlin for killing him. She dropped a port-key on Snape's body. It vanished to ward D at St. Mungo's. She needed a camera to take a photo of Sirius. It would be proof of his death. It would also most likely end up on the cover of the Daily Prophet. A knock on the front door interrupted her thoughts.

Harry and Susan headed towards the staircase as Susan's aunt entered the kitchen. The access list for the wards most likely location would be the master bedroom or study. Susan stayed close to Harry never stepping out of arm's reach. He hadn't really spoken since they first saw the bodies, but the expectation of who one of them belonged to covered his face. All she could do was be there for him. This would perhaps give some closure to his godfather's death. On the second floor they found the master bedroom. Harry stopped before entering. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Harry," Susan broke the silence. She gathered him in her arms, pulling him into her embrace.

"I.." Harry broke into tears. Susan tightened her arms about him as he cried.

"Just let it all out Harry. I am here. I won't leave you," she spoke soothingly. They slowly sank to the floor holding onto one another. After a time the tears dried up, and the sobbing quieted.

"Thank you," Harry whispered into her ear. He struggled to get up, but Susan refused to let him.

"Just stay right here for now Harry. There is no need to rush."

"But.."

"No buts. You're more important than exploring this house and finding some silly book," Susan's tone brooked no argument. "Besides. I have an idea. Call Dobby and have him get the book."

Harry stared at her incredulously. "I am such a dunce. Why didn't I think of that in the first place."

"I am glad to see you realize women are smarter then men, Mr. Potter. What would you ever do without us." The pair broke into laughter. The emotional turmoil Harry suffered from lightened somewhat.

"Now call Dobby and have him get the book," Susan ordered. The elf appeared before Harry could open his mouth. "Mistress Suzy called...What can Dobby be doing for Mistress?" The unexpected appearance of Harry's elf at her call surprised her. She brushed the questions it brought with it aside. "Dobby we need the ward access list. It should be somewhere in this house. Most likely in the form of a small book," Susan explained what they wanted. Dobby snapped his fingers. A small black book appeared in his hand. He handed it over to Susan. "Does Mistress Suzy require anything else?"

"No. That will be all. Thank you Dobby," she replied. The elf vanished from view. Susan handed the book over to Harry. "Just draw a line through the names, and all access by any means other then the front door will be revoked." She watched as Harry crossed out over thirty names on the list. He then added Susan and Amelia.

"There," spoke Harry in a soft voice. "Now that it's done, why don't we go back downstairs. We can explore this place some other time." With that the two rose and headed to the living room.

A knock on the front door drew their attention. Harry started to rise from the chair they were sitting in when the second knock sounded. Amelia appeared from the kitchen.

"It's a little to early in the year for the girl scouts to be selling cookies," Amelia injected some levity into the situation. "So how about you two draw your wands and stay out of the doorway's line of sight." Upon seeing their compliance with her request, Amelia opened the door. In front of her stood an elderly man dressed in blue robes with silver crescent moons. Long grey hair fell down his back. His beard reached his knees. Eyes that twinkled behind half-moon spectacles looked down upon her.

"Amelia.." Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore greeted her.

"Prof. Dumbledore. What brings you to the home of an escaped criminal today?" Amelia fired the first salvo. The look on his face briefly shifted before the headmaster regained his cool.

"Whatever do you mean Madam Bones?" he sidestepped the question. "I was informed Harry Potter entered this house. I came to return a runaway to his family."

"A runaway? Wouldn't that be something for the DMLE to handle? Isn't there a need to inform magical law enforcement of a person's missing status?" Amelia tried to derail the old coot.

"Normally yes, but I felt it was best considering who we are talking about to keep it quiet. We have been searching quietly for the boy." Dumbledore replied. "If the wrong people found out Harry was missing, it could be catastrophic."

"Don't worry yourself then professor. Harry is perfectly safe. You can go back to Hogwarts and relax," Amelia remarked.

"I can't do that Amelia. I must insist the boy be returned to his family. As his guardian.."

"You can stop right there professor," Amelia interjected. "You are not Harry's guardian. I know that for a fact. If you keep insisting, we will continue this conversation in a ministry holding cell. If there is nothing else, I bid you good day," Amelia told the slightly fuming professor before shutting the door in his face. Her job did have some highlights. Ticking off meddling old men was one of them. Shutting the door in the face of a person you disliked was another. The look on Dumbledore's face while the door closed made her smile. Her attention went back to the two teens. Their wands were still drawn. Good, she thought.

"Harry, I take it you found the access list?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. I have it here. Did you want to see it?" Harry handed her the small book. "There were thirty names in it I had to cross off." Amelia opened the book and began to take note of the names. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin.. 'hmm that's interesting' she thought. Aurors were on this list too: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, and Nymphadora Tonks. Even retired master auror Moody was listed. What was going on here. Three of these people were required by law to capture Black regardless of his true innocence. They were hindering an investigation. Kingsley would not be getting his job back. When he returned from his suspension, he would be let go. The other two would be visiting Amelia in the morning. Suspension and possible termination awaited them.

"Harry. Susan. I will be right back. I need to get a camera to take some pictures as evidence. Don't go in there please. I will tell you more when I get back. One last thing. Keep your wands out till I return," Amelia apparated away.

"How dare she!" Albus Dumbledore fumed. He paced around the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He just returned from his abrupt visit to Black's house. Who did she think she was closing the door in his face. Telling him to go home and relax. That Harry was safe. He was the Chief Mugwump of the I.C.W., the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Well only for a few more days if Cornelius had his way. He should be beyond reproach. Yet she dared to defy him. Amelia would pay for that slight. Wait a minute she said something important. She said he was no longer Harry's guardian. She said she knew he wasn't. Was Sirius still alive? How did she in fact come to be there. This is disturbing. His visit instead of answering questions, increased them a hundredfold. A pain bowled him over as his phoenix vanished.

Fawkes trilled at his bound companion. He shook his head in grief at what the man had become. The man had been full of remorse and grief when they had first bonded. It seemed only darkness lived in what once could have been a great man. It was painful for the phoenix. It wasn't that he was dark. Contrary to popular belief, light and dark had nothing to do with a phoenix binding himself to a wizard or witch. Each phoenix had it's own ideals it went by. Unfortunately this wizard had crossed his companions' beliefs for the last time. The boy was a shining hope for all. Albus wanted to abolish that hope. He did everything he possibly could to extinguish it. It was time to leave. It had been many years since he visited his homeland of Phoenicia. He would be able to rest a while there. Fawkes took one last look at his companion, severed the bond between them, and flamed away. He would mention the boy to others of his race upon his arrival. Maybe one would choose to visit the boy and bind themselves to him.

The funeral for Sirius Black had three people in attendance: Harry, Susan, and Amelia. They were in the Bones family crypt at the Palisades. Amelia had graciously allowed the body to be kept there until a time could be made to bury him besides Harry's parents. Where ever that location may be. Harry had never been told. Susan's arms stayed around Harry, comforting him as best she could. Amelia sealed the body in the tomb that had been hollowed out inside the crypt. Harry stepped out of Susan's grasp long enough to make the inscription.

_Here lies the body of Sirius Black_

_Beloved Godfather_

_An Innocent Man_

_He suffered much for his friends_

Harry didn't cry anymore for his loss. He had shed the needed tears at Grimmauld Place. That isn't to say his emotional state was the best. He was thankful for the arms of Susan around him. He did not want to be alone right now. He thanked Amelia for her kindness in allowing Sirius' body to be interred there as they left the tomb. It had been a long drawn out day, yet it was only three in the afternoon.

Dinner came early that evening. Harry and Susan had napped on the couch together after the funeral. They both looked refreshed. Harry had little appetite for food and just nibbled at a few items on his plate.

"The completed contract arrived while you were sleeping Harry," Amelia said to the teen when the meal ended. The faces of both teens lightened. It was good to have a spot of happiness in the midst of the grief the day had brought. "If you would like to look it over now, maybe we could sign it later this evening."

"Please," Harry responded. Amelia fetched the contract and gave it to Harry to review. He skimmed over the articles and amendments turning the pages as needed. Everything was as they discussed. Hopefully he and Susan would have the three required family heirs so that he would not have to take another wife

"It looks like everything is in order," Harry set the papers on the table in front of him. "Shall we sign then?" Amelia handed Harry a quill. He signed in two places. One the head of his house who brokered the contract. The other as the affected party. He passed the papers to Amelia who signed as she was Susan's guardian. She handed the papers and quill to an excited Susan. If you could call a person jumping up and down in her seat that. She signed as an affected party, and the papers flashed gold signaling the contract's validity.

"Yes!" Susan yelled her happiness. She lunged out of her seat towards Harry. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she covered his face in kisses. Amelia laughed at Susan's effervescence. She left the room smiling at the predicament Harry was enduring. There was a feeling Susan and Harry would be sharing the same bed whenever he stayed the night from now on. Not that she wanted to separate the two. An I love you from Susan to Harry barely met her ears while she ascended the staircase to her room. Now if only everything else would work out for them.

Susan led a tired Harry to her room. "Come on Harry. It's time to get you to bed."

"But that's your room Susan," Harry protested.

"I thought you read that book on marriage laws," Susan countered.

"I did.."

"Then you know that we are allowed to sleep together from now on since the contract has been signed," Susan replied tugging him into her room.

"Now get undressed and into bed," she ordered before starting to remove her own clothes. Harry just stood there in shock as Susan undressed before him. The strawberry blonde stood in only a light blue bra and knickers when she turned to face Harry. "Do you need help with your clothes Mr. Potter?" she said saucily.

"Umm.. no," Harry squeaked as he took in her beauty. His thinking apparatus started to shut down at the sight in front of him.

Susan climbed into the bed and pulled up the covers. A moment of movement and her hand came out holding the bra. She dropped it on the floor. "Hurry up and come to bed Harry. It's lonely in here without you."

What capability of thought that still resided in Harry's brain disappeared upon seeing Susan's bra hit the floor. He hurriedly divested himself of all the clothes he was wearing except for his boxers. He climbed into the bed next to Susan.

"I love you," he told the girl who had made his life so much better since entering into it. All the hurt and grief he endured that day fled from him as her face lit up before his eyes.

"I love you too Harry," his fiancée replied and drew him beneath the covers.


End file.
